Electrified vehicles (EVs) including battery electric vehicles (BEVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) use electrical energy stored in a traction battery or battery pack to power an electric motor to move the vehicle. A battery pack in an electric vehicle usually consists of numerous individual cells connected in various types of arrangements. Electrically conductive connectors, such as wires, cables and bars, are commonly used to connect the cells for power output. These electrical connectors introduce ohmic resistance to the overall battery pack impedance or resistance. The ohmic resistance associated with the connectors may affect the accuracy of the battery cell and battery pack voltage measurements, which may be used to calculate various battery characteristics and to control battery and vehicle operation. In addition, the ohmic resistance may vary as the battery ages, and may vary from one battery to the next based on manufacturing and assembly tolerances.